


Day 19 - Bring Me To Life

by torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: "Hermione looked out of the window, distractedly thinking that, despite the sun shining outside, sometimes all she could see was gray nothingness, wondering if it was the same for the boy sitting somewhere behind her".





	Day 19 - Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19
> 
> Song: Evanescence - Bring Me To Life
> 
> Rating: K

 

**Head Students Common Room, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland**

Hermione looked out of the window, distractedly thinking that, despite the sun shining outside, sometimes all she could see was gray nothingness, wondering if it was the same for the boy sitting somewhere behind her.

If he also felt sometimes what should have been a light summer breeze, was more like a cold, hard winter wind, sending shivers down his spine.

There were days in which she felt too small, for such a big world, and the only thing she wanted to do, was curl in a ball under her blanket, turn both her Alarm Charm and brain off, and keep sleeping. But letting everything roll off her back would be too easy, and too right. And it's common knowledge that more often than not humans are crap at doing what's best for them.

Hermione thought a lot after the war. About many things, many people. About bravery and strength, cunning and ambition, weakness and fear. About her friends, her enemies, and all those in between.

She always thought about how everyone kept going on about how brave you must be to put a mask on and never show fear, and couldn't disagree more. She thought that the bravest thing one person could do was allow oneself to be fragile; to accept to be weak.

Hermione firmly believed that there was no use in pretending weakness didn't exist, for it was an integral part of each and every person. She was convinced that there was no use in fighting it, there was no use pretending to be strong and firm.

Putting up barriers was easy, abandoning oneself to one's fears, accepting them as part of one's being...that was hard. But the hardest part was to make someone used to showing no fear for his entire life understand that there was no shame in being imperfect.

She sighed and turned around, looking at the other occupant in the room. "Draco, you have to stop pretending all is fine. The war is over, you can stop pretending to be who you aren't"

The blond snorted "Easier said than done" he said, looking down at his hands "What if" he continued, gulping noisily "what if I don't particularly like who I am? Or if I don't know?"

Hermione crossed the room and sat down beside him, taking his hands in hers "Then find out. You are alive, and free. You have all the time in the world"

The Head Boy shook his head "I can't, Granger" he whispered, looking away "I'm not strong or brave. I'm not a bloody Gryffindor: I'm a self-serving coward, and I know if I start digging to find out who I am and what I want, I will break. If I lose the little control I have left, I will fall apart, and I can't do that. I can't take it, I can't stand being afraid or broken. I've spent my entire life controlling my emotions, I can't just let it all go now" he concluded, still looking anywhere but in her direction.

Hermione tightened her grip on his hand, forcing him to turn around. "Draco, give yourself a little more credit. Stop thinking so much, it's your mind that's convincing you that you can't take a little emotional pain. Your heart very well can. Heart and Brain coexist, but aren't the same thing. I can assure you my heart has accepted some of the worst pains of my life long before my mind did".

Draco looked uncertain, but not completely opposed to her reasoning. At least not opposed enough to not ask questions. "How do you know?", he asked tilting his head.

"Easy" answered Hermione smiling tentatively "It kept beating, no matter what. While my mind was trapped in the pain, my heart kept doing its job, relentlessly." She started rubbing her thumb on his palm, then once she was sure he wouldn't shut her out or reject her, she continued "You know, I think it takes a lot of courage to keep going, even if it's on your own. But it takes a great deal more to admit that sometimes we need someone else's help. Be it a friend, a partner, a family member...or simply someone holding our hand, while we run to keep up with our stubborn heart. The pain isn't physical, Draco. It's all in your head".

The blond finally focused his attention on her, gripping her hand and looking her in the eyes "I'm not brave, Hermione. I'm not strong, I'm weak. Too weak even to ask for help"

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder hoping he wouldn't react, relaxing when he didn't shrug her off... "Being weak takes a lot of courage. A lot more courage than being strong, you know?"

He didn't answer. For a long time they just sat there, silent and still. Hermione thought he wouldn't say another word and decided to just get up and leave, when he sighed and took her hand in his. "Look, I'm crap at this. I will push you away, make you regret it and probably make you wish you could hex me into the next century...but would you stay by my side, while I try to...er- accept my weakness and figure out who I am?"

Hermione smiled broadly "Of course I will" she said, a mischievous smirk on her face "besides, who said I can't hex you into the next century?"

THE END


End file.
